Fighting To Live
by hiphopneverdies2013
Summary: Paige centric. Prue thought raising her sisters would be easy with Andy's help, but when Paige gets sick everything changes.


**Authors Note :** Hello everyone. I'm writing this to honor my aunt who lost her battle to cancer. Everything medically referred to, is completely true and correct.

I ask all member reviews be nothing but respectful at all times. Any disrespectful member will be blocked.

_**Disclaimer : All rights to the show "Charmed", go to the producers, writers, and actors. I do NOT own this**_** show.**

* * *

**Year : 2001 (change of timeline dates for accurate facts)**

**Characters age :**

**Prue - 20**

**Andy - 22**

**Piper - 18**

**Phoebe - 15**

**Paige - 14**

**Relationships :**

**Prue/Andy - Engaged**

**Piper/Leo - Dating**

**Phoebe/Cooper - Dating**

**Paige/Kyle - Crush on each on each other. Not yet dating.**

**Prue has guardianship of all three sisters. Pattie and Grams are dead.**

**Andy is a cop.**

**Prue is a famous photographer that works for a model company**.

* * *

Prue walks into Phoebe and Paige's room they share.

"Girls ! Wake up ! It's 6:30 and time to get ready for school !

Both Phoebe and Paige groan and give Prue nasty looks. Mondays always suck, the weekend never lasted long enough.

" Prue...I don't feel good, I don't want to go to school today."

For once Paige wasn't lying. She really felt sick. However Prue shook her head.

" Nope missy. You look fine...well come here. Guess I better check you for a fever."

Paige walks over slowly. Prue feels her forehead and frowns feeling the heat.

" Ok you have a fever Paige. I'm sorry I said that honey. Go lay back down. As for you Phoebe be ready in 30 minutes."

Prue walks out of the room and checks on Piper, who is already dressed. Prue smiles.

" Hey honey can you drive Phoebe to school please ? Paige is sick today."

Piper frowns and looks at Prue worried.

" Uh yeah, sure but is Paige ok Prue ?"

" Yeah Piper. It's probably just a cold or virus."

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe gets in the car with Piper. Prue walks upstairs to check on Paige.

" Paige honey...oh my God"

Prue runs over to Paige who is passed out on the floor with blood coming out her nose. Prue immediately picks her up and lays her on the bed. She finds Paige is completely unresponsive.

" 911, what's your emergency ?"

" My little sister, she won't wake up. I found her passed out on the floor !"

" Ok ma'am calm down. I'll send an ambulance. What's your location ?"

" 1329 Prescott Street. Please hurry. She's only 14 years old !"

" Ok, an ambulance is on its way. Is your sister breathing ?"

" Yes but shallow. She has a high fever."

" Ok, get a washcloth and wet it with cold water."

Prue puts down the phone and does what she is told. She places it on Paige's forehead.

" Now what ?"

" Open the door for the paramedics. They're there."

" Ok thank you."

Prue hangs up the phone and lets the paramedics in. They rush over to Paige. They check her heart beat and breathing.

" Ok ma'am. Your sister needs to be taken to the hospital immediately."

They load her on a gurney and Prue follows. She gets in the ambulance with Paige. They insert an I.V and keep her head still. Getting to the hospital, Paige is taken inside the ER.

A doctor and some nurses start looking her over. The doctor yells to Prue, who is panicking.

" Are you her sister ?"

" Yes I am. My name is Prue Halliwell."

" Ms. Halliwell, how long was she passed out ?"

" I don't know. I was downstairs. Her nose was bleeding."

" Ok. I need X-rays of her head, chest, and stomach ! Then a blood test telling me her blood cell count !"

Two nurses take her to X-ray. Prue follows and waits outside the room. She calls Andy.

" Andy, come to the hospital ASAP. Paige is here."

" Prue, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Prue calls the high school.

" Hello, this is Prue Halliwell. I'm Piper and Phoebe Halliwell's guardian. Tell Piper to go get Phoebe and come to the hospital. Their sister is here."

" Ok, Ms. Halliwell right away."

A little while later, Prue, Andy, Piper, and Phoebe sit in Paige's private room. The doctor walks in and greets everyone.

" Um, Prue Halliwell I need to speak with you in my office please."

Prue and Andy follow the doctor leaving Piper to watch her sisters. Once there they take a seat.

" Ms. Halliwell, I ran some blood work. A CBC. Paige has a very low white blood cell count. Given her condition, I'm pretty sure she has Leukemia. I will do a spinal tap to be sure."

Prue squeezes Andy's hand as her eyes fill tears.

" Thank you doctor. Can me and her sister Piper stay with her during this ?"

" Yes. She must be completely still, it will be painful but must be done. Any questions ?"

" No, we understand."

Getting back in the room, Andy takes Phoebe in the hall to wait. Paige freaks out after being explained the procedure.

" No...please...no !"

Prue helps the nurse hold Paige still as they prepare her. Piper holds Paige's hands.

" Alright Paige, hold still for me. Here we go."

The needle goes in her back Paige screams as tears stream from her eyes. Within a couple of minutes it's over. Prue picks Paige up carefully and rocks her sadly.

" Shhh...shh. Baby it's ok. You did good. Shhh...your ok."

" Ok, the nurse will give her some pain medicine. I'll let you have some privacy. I'll be back in about an hour with the results."

The doctor leaves and Paige soon falls asleep. Prue brings Andy and Phoebe back inside.

An hour later, the doctor comes back. He looks at a now awake Paige and clears his throat.

" Paige, your tests came back positive for Leukemia. It's a form of cancer in the blood."

" I...I have cancer ? But I've always been healthy."

" Paige cancer happens to people a lot. There's no real reason for it. But we caught it early. It's only stage 1.

Paige nods, still scared.

" Am I going to die ?"

" Most likely not. Now I'll let you talk with your family. Chemo is needed for treatment in a few days from now. I'll be back later."

He walks out and Paige begins crying. Prue is at her side in an instant.

" It's ok Paige, let it out baby. We're all here for you."

Her loud cries fill the room as Prue and Andy comfort her. Phoebe sits in Piper's lap crying.


End file.
